The invention relates to a skiing boot comprising a shell and a shaft which is composed of a cover adapted for entering the boot from behind and a collar forming the front portion of the shaft, the collar extending into the upper region of the shell and forming an integral structural unit with a portion of the shell upper region which follows onto this collar, that unit being adjustable in the direction of travel in relation to the tip upper portion of the shell.
The invention also relates to a process for manufacturing the skiing boot.
In the known skiing boots comprising a shell and a shaft, the latter being composed of a collar and a cover, the collar is at the most linked to the shell jointly with the cover in the ankle region of the foot about an axis transverse to the direction of travel and is acted upon by a force acting opposed to the direction of travel by virtue of which the forward lean of the skier can be controlled. Because the axis of pivoting of the shaft not always coincides with the pivoting axis of the ankle due to individual anatomic details of the feet of the skiers, the foot is subjected during skiing and also during walking to pressures which guide the foot, exercised by the boot hinge regions onto the foot, whereby the natural movement of the foot is counteracted and the boot comfort is interfered with.
A skiing boot of the type referred to in the introduction has become known from AT-PS 339 771 in which the collar comprises a bending means in the form of a tongue which passes around a section of the shell, such that the collar can be adjusted slightly in the direction of travel in relation to the shell. In this construction lugs of the collar are guided in corresponding rebates of the shell portion, resulting in the disadvantage that moisture can enter the boot in that region.